Jasmine Fenton: Undead of Amity Park
by speedofsoundsonic
Summary: Danny Phantom makes new allies and learns to have a deeper understanding about the mysterious figures haunting his town. Incest. Harem.


Jasmine Fenton: Undead of Amity Park

 **xxx**

* * *

 **xxx**

A few months ago, his parents built a machine that would act as a bridge between their world, and the ghost dimension, which at first he believed to be a myth. In a near-fatal accident, Danny became a hybrid between man and ghost from heavy exposure to the ectoplasm being absorbed from the other side as the portal turned on.

The family has thrived because of the constant fear of the ghosts, although they are considerably more well-off than before, there's now more competition in the ghost hunting business with many trying to take advantage of the disturbing new era, most of them charlatans and frauds posing to make some profit. Of course he still had to do his duty to keeping the streets clean of any ghost that looked to be causing trouble. With a specialized ghost-hunting device, coined as the Fenton Thermos, Danny captures them to send the otherworldly beings packing to the realms they crawled out from. Tonight on patrol though, he had nearly been captured himself.

He returned home in a rush to the second floor bathroom, blood seeping through his jeans. He had been helped home by his best friend after a brutal encounter against a hunter of hunters. The giant of a man found a fun sport out of attack him. He was different than the others, that man called Skulker. He went after not only bounties, but prey strong enough to be considered worthy opponents. A net entangled him at first, slowly constricted his limbs, and then, rained in the tranquilizer darts. Even still he felt drowsy, feeling the prickly numbness in his fingers. Danny bit his tongue to keep him awake. It lingered in his mouth, the copper-like taste.

Had Tucker not been there to make a daring rescue, Danny would be long dead, or worse.

A small ring notified that the front door opened. It slammed shut soon after, the house shaking in from an unstable floor, as it always did. Only for a few minutes of his quiet time, a familiar voice called to him from the floor below, "Danny, dinner!" His sister had just returned as well. She said once more in case he didn't hear, "Danny!"

In his irritation of both the sting from the fight, and of his sister's daily reminders, he shot back an agitated, "I know, I'm coming, will you give me a minute please!?" He wiped the sweat from his hair with a towel. Danny wanted to rest most of all, but he hadn't eaten since his two toasts from breakfast.

Every night his sister bombarded him with questions of curiosity and concern. It's never been her business, and it will never be. Jazz only jumped on the hunting bandwagon after when a few months ago she believed her parents to be crazy. He's grown tired of her shoving her nose where it didn't belong. He didn't want to say anything though, last time he went off at her, he regret it. A little brother never gets the final word in.

He's been up to here with his family as of late. A father that acts like a naive man child. A mother that's actively hunting his alter ego, all the while still treating him like a newborn infant, and a sister that's as nosy as she is full of herself.

Maddie forcing him to go with her on trips to spend time with her, Jazz storming into his room when he wanted privacy, it's getting annoying. Sometimes he wished for a normal family. His powers that the accident gave him got him wrapped up in an endless fight against the unknown. Not to mention the public fears him just as much as the things he was fighting against. The funny part is, some of those he hunts seem more eager to be on friendly terms with him, than those ungrateful city slickers that he's been protecting fending off those monsters. After the Pariah incident, he remembered his enemies, even his arch-nemesis of sorts, saved him from the clutches of death.

Maybe there was some good in them after all, but it needed to be brought out with the right circumstances. Once, an agreement was made for a Christmas truce, so even their beliefs and laws can be quite perplexing. Humans on the other hand, were always hunting Danny. In the end, trading away a normal life for his powers wasn't worth diddly squat. Tucker could see it too, how exhausted he's gotten. He left at his doorstep with a pat on the shoulder, "Go get some rest pal." After nearly being taken captive out there, being forced into a early retirement felt more and more foreboding.

"Dannyy?" His sister called to him again.

"Heard you the first time!" He cleaned himself up and wiped some bloodstains on his shirt to no avail as he got changed into his pajamas. A plain old white t-shirt seemed to suit him best. Then again, he's never been one for fashion.

His steps pained his knees as he made his way down the creaky wooden stairs, Danny could hear loud clanging from the renovated attic that houses the E.O. center. Usually his parents work in the basement, but it seemed they were working on a new addition to that ridiculous-looking saucer that sat on their house.

The kitchen's furniture had a green theme, with white tiles making up the floor. As he entered he found his sister sitting by the kitchen table, with a fourth of a burger left on her plate. The sight of her vibrant autumn hair seemed to calm him, her sky blue headband keeping it tidy and out of her eyes. She's much definitely her mother's daughter, having an unfaltering figure, and a naturally vibrant complexion, visually spotless unlike himself and his father.

Jazz insisted on cutting her food with a knife so her hands wouldn't get oily, that way she could keep turning to the next page. Jazz almost always kept a book within arm's reach. "Eat it while it's hot. I brought home your favorite." The way she phrases it made it sound like she was asking to be praised. She slid a plate to him. His burger and fries already got microwaved. Ketchup packs laid on the side unused, his sister having neatly cut the package corners to easily pour it.

Nasty Burger was for supper, their parents were in the middle of work, and they were impossible to talk to when they were focused. They left them an allowance on the kitchen cupboard when they needed cash. Whenever the two were onto something interesting, they just plain refused to come out.

It's been two days since Danny had last seen his gorgeous, doting mother and his huge, hammy dad.

"So how goes the ghost hunting, bro?" his sister inquired, sounding like their father in an attempt to sound trendy. Ever since his first encounter with Spectra, Jazz has known about his new powers. No one except her, two of his closest friends, and a few ghosts know his identity.

"No good at all." Hunts were getting tougher, and his body, weary. He wasn't about to find solace in his sister, however.

"Why? What happened out there? Did you get hurt?" It was kind of touching knowing Danny had someone else he could trust with his little secret, but at times, Jazz could get real pushy with her overprotective tendencies.

She scoot closer to him to check him out, pulling on his shirt to get a view on him, but Danny nudged her off from looking further out of embarrassment. He didn't like to have her see his body. "Quit it, will you?!" he cried. "I'm fine." With a worried finger on her soft cheek, Jazz left it at that.

It wasn't the healthiest of meals, but it tasted great, and it did it's job of stuffing them until they're full. He wolfed it down like it was his last meal, to his sister's bemusement.

Jazz brisked her hand upon his lap. "Why are you so cross with me all of a sudden?" Her tone was soft and gentle, not wanting to agitate him further. She was close enough for Danny to notice her sparkling long hair was scented with a sweet citrus fragrance. He leaned over on the round kitchen table with an elbow by his plate, resting his forehead on his knuckles, still aching from the fight before. The fact he was finding his own sister attractive made him feel disgusted.

"I'm not, just tired."

"At your age you should be hanging with friends, going on dates, that sort of thing. It's no wonder you're stressed."

"Having a family of ghost hunters sure makes me popular with the ladies," he said sarcastically. Danny's longtime crush Paulina fell madly in love with his vigilante alter ego, sadly, that never transferred over to his actual self.

"I so wish that were the case," the girl giggled. "It's been worrying really, at the rate you're going in terms of romantic pursuits, the Fenton surname might die out," Jazz smiled telling the insensitive quip, it was frivolous of course, but it still left a bitter lasting impression.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, guess that responsibility will fall on you then."

"Naturally."

Danny was, deep down, envious of her. She exceeds every expectation at school and is growing more beautiful, while his own accolades amounted to nothing.

The boy's always been on the lonely side. Jazz knew being isolated like that must be painful, it wasn't helping that his teacher mistreated him also. His work habit suffers from the unrest that came with constant fighting, and he probably just doesn't want to go back to school where he's constantly being made fun of, from morning to afternoon. It all started on Danny's first day, where he made an embarrassing first impression in front of many kids. His mother kissed him on the cheek.

Her brother had once tried appealing to his peers, working himself half-to-death in after school practices to make it into the Ravens, their school's basketball team. But when the time came on the day of tryouts, his failure to even do a proper lay-up had the entire team howling, as well any spectators sitting on the bleachers. To her own shame, she joined in on the mockery, laughing. He was so confident things were going to change.

Remembering that made Jazz feel real guilty.

She never went out on dates or anything like that. Even refused to go out with some of the most popular guys at school, so she couldn't really give him romantic advice. Which is why she goes out of her way to fetch him dinner. Once she tried cleaning his room, but Danny shouted at her, calling that an invasion of privacy.

"I want to at least be of some use to you, Danny." His sister moved in close and embraced him tightly. "Never feel obligated to have to shoulder all these burdens on your own. Let me help." She tries too hard to understand what he was going through. Still trying to act the mature grown-up, despite still having an adoration for stuffed bears. Danny felt she had no right to be so intrusive on lecturing him about anything.

The novels she reads has gotten her to be a bit pretentious in the way she believes she has to act toward him, reading into every little detail of him to analyze his being. From the way he looked to how he dressed, she thought she could read him like a book. Just because he yawned once in the day, doesn't mean he needed her to make a home remedy, or purchase sleeping pills.

"You get a little too close for comfort."

Jazz's shiny lips formed a smile, bobbing together back and forth with him she said, "I'm your older sister, it came with the job." He coldly stood from his seat, walking away and taking his plate to set it down in the sink.

"Gonna shower. Got homework to do too, so..."

Still trying to win a few points with her brother, she gave a friendly, "Take your time!" Jazz didn't mind waiting, even when she needed one as well.

He vanished back upstairs in a jiffy, raising a sarcastic tone at her, "I planned to without you telling me, but gee, thanks for your permission."

Jazz sighed. It backfired again. The girl could do no right when it came to appealing to him. By her own admission, she could be a bit of a snob sometimes, and can go off on lame tangents. The shame in her was written on her face. His attitude might have been influenced from solitude. There used to be no hostility between them but high school changed her younger brother. And the accident changed him even more.

She nearly got him killed during a football field fiasco. It was now on her to not get in his way, but it made her feel bad when she had to see her younger brother get ripped to pieces and beaten like a dog while she sat at home doing nothing to help.

Feeling more of a burden than a watchful older sister, she grew uneasy, "I wish I had the power to help him." No one had the love for him that she did. Even as a young girl, she looked after his every need. It hurt to care about someone who pushed her away, and kept her out of his life. "I... wish we could be more." She hunched on the couch, her head hung low, with an influx of insults directed at herself plagued her lowering self-esteem. An immense feeling of unease stuffed the room.

There and then, Jazz heard a disembodied voice, with a woman's fruity laugh accompanying the words spoken,

 _"It is these three wishes you want granted, so you have wished it, so it shall be."_


End file.
